This invention relates generally to wall structures, in particular to laminated walls and specifically to means for connecting transverse panels along their edges.
In the usual construction, adjacent transverse panels are connected by means of spaced apart inside or outside angle braces fastened to the panel surfaces. In the case of hollow laminated panels, connectors are sometimes provided that can be inserted into the edges of the panels, and the panels secured by fasteners through the panel. Seams at the corners are then covered by additional overlays, finished angles or the like. In such structures it is difficult to obtain a neat appearing finished product. Also, the connection between adjacent panels is not continuous hence, is relatively weak.